


Their Own Traditions

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lavender and Bruce enjoy a quiet Christmas together.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Lavender Brown
Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Their Own Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's 2019 Enchanted Wonders. My pairing was Bruce/Lavender, my enchanted spell was Alohomora, and my word prompt was tangerine. Also Written for MMF Bingo 04- Post-endgame.MM Thank you so much to xxdustnight88 for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.

“So, tell me your favourite memory about Christmas,” Bruce said, taking Lavender’s hand. He lightly stroked the back of her free hand as he sipped his coffee. The two of them were settled in at his favourite coffee shoppe. 

Lavender took a sip of her chai. “I have a few from when I was younger,” she began, smiling. 

“Well, if you had to pick one, what would it be?” Bruce asked. 

Lavender hummed in thought. “Well, if I had to decide, it would be the Christmas mornings we spent with my maternal grandmother.”

“Oh, and what did she make special about Christmas?” Bruce asked. He loved learning more about his sweet witch, especially about her childhood and youth.

“She’d give us oranges in our stockings every year,” Lavender said, smiling. “Something about it being a tradition.”

“I’ve never heard of that before,” Bruce said, humming in thought.

“Me neither,” Lavender said, laughing. “But she insisted that it was a family tradition. She said that growing up, fresh oranges were hard to come by, so when she would find one in her own stocking, it was a treat.”

“Ah,” Bruce said. He took another sip of his coffee. 

“Plus, oranges are easy to share with someone else, and December is the season of giving,” Lavender explained. “Sharing the orange segments represents the ability to share what you have with others.”

“That’s sweet,” Bruce said. “We never had any cute family traditions like that growing up.”

Lavender took his hand. “We can make our own traditions.”

Bruce’s heart warmed at her words.

* * *

“Bruce, why is your closet locked?” Lavender turned and looked at him, arching a brow in questioning. 

“Because I don’t want you digging around in there,” was his reply as he made himself comfortable in bed. He looked at her. “Did you need something in there?”

“I was going to hang my dress up in the closet,” Lavender said, holding her dress up. She put it to the side. “You’re closet isn’t usually locked.”

“And you’re usually not this nosy,” Bruce teased. 

“Touche,” Lavender said, looking at the closet. Bruce was usually open with her, so she was surprised that the closet was locked. “Is my Christmas present in there?” she asked, joining him in the bed. Slipping under the covers, she moved closer to him, snuggling up to his side.

“Drop it,” Bruce said, looking at her. “I won’t tell you.”

She moved atop him, straddling him. “Maybe I can change your mind,” she teased, her lips brushing over his as she wriggled her hips. 

“You can try, Lav, but don’t get your hopes up,” Bruce murmured before claiming her lips in a kiss.

Lavender responded eagerly, hopeful that she’d be able to change his mind.

* * *

Lavender slipped into the bedroom, quietly as she moved. Bruce was downstairs cooking them dinner, and she had just excused herself to use the bathroom. Unable to keep wondering any longer, she stopped in front of Bruce’s closet door. After an entire week of him dodging all of her questions and attempts to get him to reveal, she couldn’t take it any longer.

It was Christmas Eve, so she knew that she’d likely be finding out soon anyway, but she couldn't wait. Taking at her wand, she pointed it at the door. 

“ _Alohomora_ ,” she whispered. 

The door unlocked with a click. Reaching forward, she gripped the handle and went to pull it open before abruptly pausing.

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” she whispered to herself, feeling ashamed for betraying Bruce’s trust. The door was locked for a reason… She shouldn’t be doing this.

Exhaling deeply, she closed the door and with a flick of her wand, she relocked it. Whatever it was, she would know in time.

Heading back downstairs, she rejoined Bruce in the kitchen.

“You okay?” he asked, looking at her.

“Just got distracted in the bathroom,” she murmured, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Well, the ham is almost done if you want to set the table.” Bruce kissed her briefly. “I’m glad we decided to do a quiet Christmas Eve in.”

“Last year at Stark Tower was too crazy,” Lavender said, laughing. “Especially since everyone kept getting caught under that enchanted mistletoe Hermione hung up everywhere.” 

Bruce laughed. “They mean well.”

“But being alone is good,” Lavender said. Grinning, she set the table, eager to spend the night in with Bruce.

* * *

“Happy Christmas, love,” Lavender said, kissing Bruce tenderly. His eyes fluttered open as he sleepily looked around. 

“Merry Christmas,” Bruce said, grinning. He pulled her close, snuggling her. “Shall we go see what Santa brought us?”

“Well, I was very good this year, so I hope a lot,” Lavender teased. 

Bruce chuckled. “Whatever you say.”

“I was a good girl,” Lavender protested, sitting up. She summoned her robe and slipped into it. 

“You were quite wicked when you wanted to be,” Bruce said. “Or should I remind you?”

“Oh, I might need a reminder,” Lavender said, moving to get back on the bed. “Care to show me, Big Guy?”

“Tempted, but it can wait.” Bruce got out of bed and put on his own robe and slippers. “Let’s go downstairs.”

As Lavender followed Bruce downstairs, she noticed that the closet door was ajar. Excitement ran through her.

“Will you do the magic thing to get the coffee going?” Bruce said, cracking a grin at her.

“Do the magic thing?” Lavender asked, but she laughed. Heading to the kitchen, she used her wand to quickly prepare them both cups of coffee. Typically, they had coffee the Muggle way, but today, it seemed, Bruce was impatient. 

Once ready, she carried the two cups into the living room, where Bruce was waiting for her. 

“Thank you,” he said, taking the cup from her. He took a sip, sighing in relief. “Perfect.”

“So, shall we do stockings first?” Lavender asked, looking at the few presents under the tree.

“Sounds good.” Bruce reached over and grabbed their stockings from the fireplace. With a grin, he handed Lavender hers.

Taking it, she was surprised by how heavy it felt. Looking inside, she opened her eyes wide in surprise. “Bruce,” she murmured. 

He grinned. “I couldn’t resist after you shared that story with me the other day,” he admitted, grinning. 

Inside of her stocking was a handful of tangerines. 

“I know your grandmother used oranges, but I thought tangerines were a good fit… And I know you like tangerines more than oranges.”

“Thank you, Bruce,” Lavender said, grinning. She leant over and kissed his cheek. She sniffed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She knew that her grandmother would have loved Bruce, if she was still living. She loved that he brought a piece of her into their Christmas.

Lavender watched as Bruce opened his stocking, which Lavender had filled with various baked goods. Bruce had a sweet tooth, and while Lavender was still learning how to perfect her baking, he loved her desserts.

“Shall we open the rest of the presents?” Bruce asked, looking under the tree.

Lavender passed him the gifts that were labelled for him, and she kept the ones for herself. She received a new scarf from her mum, a notebook from Hermione and Tony, and some chocolates from Padma and Parvati. Watching Bruce, she saw that he got a new book from Hermione and Tony, some ale from Thor, and a few other gifts from his fellow Avengers.

“Here’s my gift,” Lavender said, holding out a small package for him. She watched happily as Bruce opened his gift. She had given him a new watch, as his old one had been cracked while on a mission with Tony. 

“Lavender, it’s lovely, thank you,” Bruce said, grinning. “This must mean it’s time to retire my cracked one.” He leant over and kissed her. “Now, let me give you your gift.” He moved from his place on the sofa and took a knee in front of Lavender before he pulled a small box from his robe pocket.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes wide as she watched Bruce open the box to reveal a diamond ring. Her heart raced wildly in her chest.

“Lavender, I love you so much. Being with you these last two years have been amazing, and I want to be with you like this forever. Lavender Brown, will you marry me?” Bruce asked, smiling at her.

Lavender felt the tears well in her eyes. She nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face. “Yes, I will.”

“Merry Christmas, Lav,” Bruce said, sliding the ring onto her finger.

“Happy Christmas, my love,” Lavender said before kissing him passionately.


End file.
